


Cuestion de confianza

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [7]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: M/M, PWP, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Одним дождливым вечером к Джонни Мундо приходит незваный гость…Таймлайн: три дня после Ультима Луча 1.





	

Скорчившуюся под проливным дождём фигуру Джонни заметил не сразу, стараясь одновременно закрыть дверь машины, поставить её на сигнализацию, удерживая при этом бумажные пакеты из супермаркета, которые стремительно намокали и грозили развалиться. Поэтому, когда ему навстречу поднялся человек, сидевший у стены, Джонни рефлекторно отпрянул и мышцы уже сами напряглись перед возможной дракой. Но в следующую секунду Мундо узнал Принца Пуму, почему-то без маски, только в спортивной кофте с накинутым на голову капюшоном и спортивных же штанах, и вымокшего до такой степени, что вода текла по нему ручьями и капала с носа.  
Первым решением было – проигнорировать. В самом деле, Пума неоднозначно дал ему понять, что секс у них был в первый и последний раз и что видеться им больше незачем. Джонни пытался после той ночи подойти к нему, поговорить, но Пума от него снова ускользал, зато Коннан, как чёртова дуэнья, долго объяснял, какие неприятности на свою голову соберёт Джонни Мундо, если не отстанет от оборотня. И это не считая предупреждения от Миль Муэртес, тоже малоприятного и устрашающего. Мундо было, откровенно говоря, насрать на всех них, но Пума: он сам не шёл на контакт, при случайной встрече отделывался сухим кивком… А теперь вот зачем-то явился.  
Зачем?! Джонни только начал забывать, и ему пришлось приложить немало усилий! Он даже сошёлся со своей давнишней пассией Мелиной, с которой они так сходились-расходились уже лет десять, с головой погрузился во фьюд с Альберто. Эль Патрон вообще был отличным средством амнезии, и голову он ему от злости рассёк так, что гудело до сих пор, три дня уже. Может, стоило тогда принять его неоднозначное предложение выпить вместе чего покрепче кофе? Глядишь, и не пришлось бы накладывать швы. И тогда он сразу бы узнал о том, что Пума проиграл Тысяче Смертей, и что Коннан пропал, и Пума тоже куда-то делся сразу после выступления… Но это его, Джонни Мундо, не касалось, как ему старались дать понять все кто ни попадя!  
Не касалось до вот этого момента. Пума молча стоял перед ним, смаргивая воду с ресниц.  
\- Что тебе надо от меня? – тихо и максимально нелюбезным тоном спросил Джонни.  
Нужно было поскорее отделаться от мальчишки, пусть сам разбирается со своими проблемами – он же сам говорил так? А что проблемы есть, Джонни чуял без всяких сверхъестественных способностей.  
Пума молчал и смотрел на Джонни не отрываясь. И то ли не понял вопроса, то ли не услышал, то ли… Кто их знает, этих оборотней!  
\- Ты, кажется, всё решил. Мы с тобой должны держаться друг от друга подальше, - Джонни сказал это и поёжился то ли от того, что холодные капли воды просочились за воротник кожаной куртки, то ли от того, какими несчастными стали глаза Пумы. Он опустил голову, обхватил себя руками и, развернувшись, хотел уже идти, как Джонни окликнул его: - Постой! Ты можешь зайти, пока… пока дождь.  
Пума медленно повернулся и взглянул на Джонни недоверчиво, а тот криво улыбнулся и кивнул головой на дверь подъезда.  
Пока они ехали в лифте, с Пумы натекла целая лужа воды, а Джонни только сейчас заметил, что мальчишка был босиком. Что же с ним случилось? Болеют ли оборотни простудой, кошки же болеют? Но все расспросы Джонни решил оставить до того момента, как они окажутся за дверью его квартиры, где точно нет ни соседей, ни видеокамер.

В квартире Джонни только снял мокрую обувь и бросив Пуме:  
\- Раздевайся! – быстро пошёл на кухню, чувствуя, что один из пакетов всё же разъезжается и содержимое начинает вываливаться.  
Он принялся собирать по полу баночки и упаковки продуктов, не обращая внимания на своего гостя. А когда Пума подошёл поближе, Джонни осознал, что тот, кажется, понял команду «раздеваться» слишком буквально, и теперь возвышался над Мундо абсолютно обнажённым. Джонни такого не ожидал и в первый момент так и замер с открытым ртом и пакетом замороженной брокколи в руке. Пума посмотрел ему в глаза и развёл руками, как бы показывая на себя. И теперь Джонни изо всех сил старался не пялиться на голого Пуму, ведь между ними всё было кончено и ничего не могло быть. Но дьявол в левое ухо нашёптывал, что это была бы отличная компенсация за всё его терпение, вот прямо сейчас, на столе, потому что на полу холодно и жёстко, но и пол тоже сойдёт. Джонни открыл и закрыл рот. Он может и хотел бы сказать, что Пума его больше не интересует, но чёртовы оборотни чуют ложь. Пума, видимо, ощутил эту перемену, и в карих глазах вновь появилось загнанное выражение. Но он не отступил, а присел рядом и протянул Джонни укатившийся йогурт.  
\- Спасибо, - на автомате произнёс Джонни и, забирая йогурт, почти нечаянно коснулся руки Пумы.  
Его пальцы были не просто холодные, а ледяные. Джонни хорошо помнил, каким горячим он всегда был, и не только в плане постели, ведь у оборотней температура тела выше, чем у людей?  
\- Ты замёрз? – Джонни старался говорить спокойно, но, кажется, голос немного дрогнул.  
Пума сперва недоумённо моргнул, а потом кивнул.  
\- Ты заболел? – До чего же неудобно было общаться, если собеседник не может говорить!  
Теперь Пума мотнул головой отрицательно. А Джонни обеспокоенно вглядывался в его лицо, удивляясь, как прежде не заметил заострившиеся скулы, запавшие глаза, да и вообще то, что оборотень как-то осунулся.  
Эта пантомима Джонни уже утомила, и он спросил уже раздражённо:  
\- Где твой телефон? Я мысли не читаю!  
Пума снова растерянно помотал головой, и как-то весь подобрался, чувствуя злость человека, направленную на него.  
Джонни это заметил и закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Потом сосчитал до десяти. Потом повторил это по-испански. Открыв глаза, он взглядом наткнулся на отрывной блокнотик, куда он обычно записывал покупки. Протянул блокнот с карандашом Пуме и приказал:  
\- Пиши.  
Оборотень вопросительно приподнял брови: «Что?»  
\- Для начала, какого чёрта ты явился ко мне.  
Пума выпрямился и склонился над листочком, быстро что-то строча, а Джонни, чтобы отвлечься от его спины и задницы, не потерявшей ни грана своей привлекательности, стал ставить продукты в холодильник. Он так старался не смотреть на своего незваного гостя, что даже вздрогнул, когда Пума коснулся его плеча холодной рукой и протянул два маленьких исписанных листочка.  
«Мне пока некуда идти. Коннан пропал, я не знаю, где он и что с ним. На старую квартиру возвращаться опасно. В Храм тоже нельзя. Я был не в себе, когда хотел отыскать тебя. Прости.»  
«Прости» перечитал Джонни, и посмотрел на Пуму. Тот выжидающе смотрел на него. Недоверчиво, настороженно, как – тут Джонни не мог сдержать непроизвольную улыбку – уличный кот, уже битый жизнью. Губы оборотня дрогнули в ответной улыбке, он сделал маленький шажок к Джонни, потом ещё один и ещё ближе.  
А потом Мундо списал всё на помрачение рассудка и чёртову магию, потому что сам себе не мог объяснить, почему он уже стискивал Шиу в своих объятиях, а тот прижимался к нему так, словно хотел вплавиться в него и одновременно пытался проглотить его язык. Разумный взрослый человек бы продолжил расспросы, всё выяснил… Но Джонни иррационально хотелось уже трахнуть Пуму так, чтобы тот ходить не смог и уж точно больше не сбежал от него. Если бы он не знал силы оборотня, то серьезно рассматривал бы вариант с ошейником и цепью.  
\- Сегодня я не буду церемониться с тобой, - прошептал Джонни, на секунду оторвавшись от губ Пумы, мягких и уже согревшихся. Оборотень согласно кивнул и опять потянулся в поцелуй.  
Как можно решать какие-то вопросы, когда в руках у тебя абсолютно голый и очень-очень желанный Пума! Джонни решил ничего не решать и для начала выебать Шиу так, как он мечтал, или как получиться – это уже Джонни додумал в тот момент, когда Пума просто разорвал его футболку, не желая прерывать поцелуй. Сейчас проблем и так было достаточно: в его квартире внезапно появилось чуть больше углов на пути к кровати, чем он помнил. Хотя стоило признать, этот лихорадочный затяжной поцелуй забирал на себя все внимание и двигаться хоть в какую-то сторону приходилось чисто по наитию. Он уж проклял свое доброе намерение относительно более мягкой поверхности, чем столешница, когда внезапно прижался ногой к прикроватной тумбочке.  
Пума был ещё холодный, в смысле температуры кожи, и Джонни растирал его ладонями везде, где мог дотянуться. Особенно большое внимание получила задница, но Пума, кажется, был совсем не против такого собственнического лапания и даже отвечал тихим довольным урчанием. Джонни соскучился даже по этому.  
Но злость на долгое пренебрежение всё ещё кипела в нём, требуя выхода, оборотень точно выдержит её – или сожрёт его. И Джонни, наконец прервав поцелуй, и спешно избавляясь от штанов, скомандовал:  
\- На кровать, спиной ко мне!  
Пума помедлил буквально секунду, а потом повернулся и опустился на постель, встав на четвереньки. Джонни аж дыхание перехватило от открывшихся видов, и вообще от этой покорности вся кровь резко хлынула вниз. Мундо застонал про себя: даже если он секунду назад намеревался просто вставить и оттрахать без всякой подготовки, чтобы знал своё место, то теперь, когда Пума стоял, прогнувшись в пояснице и опустив голову, Джонни уже почему-то передумал. Теперь хотелось, чтобы мальчишка снова потерял голову, чтобы вновь, горячий и утонувший в удовольствии, извивался в его руках и хрипло мурлыкал. Чтобы доверял. И чтобы больше никогда не хотел сбежать от него.  
Джонни встал позади Пумы и нежно провёл руками по напряжённой спине, легонько поцеловал в копчик и, склонившись, потянул на себя, заставляя Пуму прижаться спиной к своей груди. Он зашептал, обдавая тёплым дыханием ухо, задевая его губами:  
\- Я хочу тебя сейчас трахнуть, но не только это. Я хочу знать, что происходит с тобой, хочу быть с тобой. Всё это время я пытался забыть тебя и не смог. Вот сейчас ты ещё можешь встать и уйти, я дам тебе одежду и денег на первое время. Но тогда между нами всё будет кончено. Выбор за тобой.  
И убрал руки, усилием воли преодолевая нестерпимое желание продолжать.  
Пума, кажется, не задумался даже и на секунду, схватил руки Джонни и одну притянул к своему горлу, а другую положил на живот. Джонни никогда ещё не получал такого кредита доверия и обманывать его не собирался – это обернулось бы катастрофой. Уж не говоря о том, что и желания не было никакого.  
Мундо провёл рукой вверх по сильной шее, по дёрнувшемуся кадыку, по трепещущей вене, очертил пальцами скулы и, наконец, дотронулся до губ. Пума приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужим пальцам скользнуть внутрь, и прикоснулся к ним языком. Джонни двинул пальцами чуть глубже, проводя ими по кромке зубов, к счастью, ещё не заострившихся по-звериному, и только Пума хотел их прикусить, убрал, ведя дальше влажную дорожку вниз, по груди, неторопливо обводя соски. Вторая его рука, до этого неподвижно лежавшая на животе Пумы, тоже направилась «на юг», пока в неё не ткнулась влажная головка уже полностью вставшего члена. Даже от этого лёгкого касания мальчишка застонал, почти по-человечески, но Джонни не дал ему такого желанного прикосновения и убрал руку. Пума недовольно рыкнул, а Джонни тихо и торжествующе рассмеялся, уткнувшись ему в затылок.  
\- Не рычи, котик, всё будет, - многообещающе шепнул он.  
А потом слегка укусил Пуму за загривок – оборотень взвился, но Джонни был к этому готов, он перехватил руки оборотня и сильно навалился своей грудью ему на спину, роняя на кровать и удерживая, и всё так же не разжимая зубов. Пума зарычал уже угрожающе, и у него полезли когти, но Джонни сдерживал его, пока хватало сил. А когда уже оборотень готов был сбросить его, разжал зубы и стал зацеловывать и зализывать место укуса.  
\- Вот что я говорил о доверии, Шиу.  
Он осторожно отпустил его руки, замечая, что этот дикий кот своими когтями разодрал ему фирменное постельное бельё. Но вещи – это ерунда, главное было заполучить это невыносимое и с ума сводящее его создание со всеми потрохами! Пума перестал рычать и мурлыкнул, руки его расслабились и когти исчезли. И вообще он словно растёкся по кровати. Джонни ухмыльнулся и поцеловал его за ухом. И со словами:  
\- Хороший котик, - от всей души шлёпнул его по заднице.  
Звук получился очень звонким, Пума аж подскочил, но не вызверился, а заурчал громче, выгнулся, приподнимая пятую точку: выдал Джонни карт-бланш на любые действия.  
Идти куда-то в поисках смазки и презервативов Джонни побоялся, кто знает этих оборотней, по возвращению в кровати его вполне мог поджидать и ягуар, решивший съесть его – без смазки. Поэтому, понадеявшись на свою лень и запасливость, Мундо сунул руку в щель между матрасом и спинкой кровати, нащупывая небольшой тюбик. Смазки там осталось не то, чтобы очень много – этот тюбик отлично помогал ему скрашивать одинокие ночи в компании собственной руки. Но на нежности Джонни уже был не способен - в паху просто горело, член стоял так, что можно было орехи колоть – и он вылил Пуме на промежность всё, что оставалось в тюбике, и попытался пропихнуть в узкую дырку сразу два пальца. Не без усилий, но ему это удалось. Тут Пума сильно сжался, а Джонни говорить уже было трудно, слова застревали в пересохшей глотке, но он всё же прохрипел:  
\- Расслабься, пожалуйста…  
Расслабиться Пума не смог, только опустил голову ниже, положив её на скрещенные руки и замер, прогнувшись в пояснице. Джонни понял, что или так, и им обоим будет больно или ему ещё нужно много-много терпения. Он начал потихоньку двигать пальцами, преодолевая сопротивление мышц и повторяя про себя снова счет до десяти – вдох, ещё десять – выдох. Немного помогло, и вторую руку он запустил между ног Пумы, сразу забирая в кулак бархатистый, упругий член и лаская его в такт движениям своих пальцев. Сейчас он не стремился доставить какое-то особое удовольствие партнёру, поэтому, как только Пума немного расслабился, он развёл пальцы «ножницами», продолжая двигать другой рукой резко и сильно. Пот лил с Джонни, как в жаркий полдень, да и Пума уже весь горел и на пояснице его блестели капельки пота. В яйцах ломило, и Джонни решил, что всё – он не железный. Руками он раздвинул ягодицы Пумы, большими пальцами раскрывая для себя дырку, и сразу вставил наполовину. Пума под ним сжался так, что у Джонни потемнело в глазах, но он смог остановиться и переждать несколько секунд. А потом безжалостно двинулся дальше, до тех пор, пока его пах не соприкоснулся с ягодицами мальчишки. Пума дышал тяжело и хрипло, на его скрюченных пальцах снова были когти, которыми он немилосердно драл матрас, но Джонни сейчас просто не мог ни остановиться, ни подождать. Он начал двигаться сразу с оттяжкой, удерживая свой вес только на локтях и в забытьи целуя и кусая без разбора плечи, шею, спину. Давно он так не отпускал себя, но сейчас невозможно было по другому – только стремление к своему удовольствию, только безумное желание взять до конца то, что ему предложили.  
Сколько времени это продолжалось, Джонни не помнил. В момент оргазма в глазах у него всё же потемнело и, кажется, ещё были звёзды, радуги и фейерверки, но ручаться он не мог. Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что лежит мокрой от пота спине Пумы, сам не менее мокрый и липкий, а Пума под ним не шевелится. Оборотень спал! Джонни проверил: действительно спал, дышал во сне тихо и ровно и лежащий сверху Джонни ему ни капельки не мешал.  
Джонни чмокнул его в уголок рта и встал с намерением пойти в душ. Но всё же на минутку остановился, разглядывая распростёртого на постели любовника и надеясь, что он тут и останется к моменту его возвращения. И ещё этот засранец продрал ему когтями матрас и в пух и прах разорвал постельное бельё.  
Когда Джонни вернулся, Пумы-человека на кровати не было, зато там с комфортом разместился ягуар, улёгшийся как раз по диагонали и занявший всё свободное пространство своими когтистыми лапами и хвостом. Если после каждого секса с ним придётся менять постель… то Джонни готов был идти на такие жертвы. Не без усилий Джонни отпихнул большого кота на край кровати и отвоевал себе кусок одеяла, а затем обвил рукой мохнатую шею и уснул, прислушиваясь к одобрительному, а может, и неодобрительному - сейчас это не имело никакого значения - урчанию.


End file.
